Silent Diva
by Exotos135
Summary: What does a diva do when she's permanently rendered mute?


**What is this? A Loud House fanfic related to illness/sickness/whatever? That isn't about _Lincoln_ being sick?! What kind of madness is this?!**

 **But anyway, I decided to do something different: Rip-off Requiem for a Loud, with Lola Loud!**

 ***crickets***

 **Hey, at least it's different.**

 **A quick shout-out to Omega Ultra, who gave me a small bit for the story. It was originally for a story for his, but he thought it would fit better for this story... Okay, so he thought I'd be able to use it better myself, but it still counts! Anyway, let's get to the story already:**

* * *

It was a slightly more quiet day than usual at the Loud house, since one of the Louds had been awfully quiet for a while. That Loud wasn't Lana, who was walking back to her and Lola's bedroom while holding a large glass of water. As she walked, she was spotted by Lynn and Luna, who immediatly grew worried.

"Where are you going with that much water, Lana?" Lynn questioned.

"I'm going to my and Lola's bedroom so she can drink this," the mud lover answered. "She needs to stay hydrated in order to cure her of her condition faster. At least, that's what mom and dad told me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Luna asked, putting her hand on her hips. "In her current state, I think it would be best if we left her alone."

"Hey, I'm the queen of risks for a reason," Lana proudly answered.

"Yeah, Queen of _Risks_ , not _Death Wishes_ ," Lynn argued.

Lana, however, just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's not like anybody other than Lincoln is helping her with her condition."

"That's because she's absolutely unbearable!" Luna replied, with Lynn nodding in agreement. "I mean, you two can deal with her on your own, but we couldn't stand

"Oh, so what you're saying is basically because Lincoln and I have been the ones to suffer through her nonsense the most, that we're the only ones willing to help her out?!" Lana growled, stomping the ground. "I know she's detestable but leaving me-and Lincoln-to help her get better doesn't give you an excuse to leave everything to us!"

Seeing the tomboy seemed legitimately angry, Luna and Lynn exchanged looks before trying to remedy their mistake. "Lana, that's not-"

"Thanks for the justification, Mrs. Helpful! That certainly clears a lot of things up!" Lana snapped, blowing a raspberry at the duo. "Now if you excuse me, I must take the role responsible, caring older sister to Lola!"

So the tomboy stomped her way to the room as Luna and Lynn exchanged looks of regret. Once in her room, Lana saw Lincoln rubbing Lola's head while trying to get her to relax, though judging by the pageant diva's shaky expression, it wasn't working so well.

"Oh hey, look, Lola!" Lincoln exclaimed once he noticed the tomboy. "Lana's here!"

"Yep, you don't have to fear, 'cause Lana just got here!" the mud lover proclaimed as she spun around towards Lola, before stopping and showing her the glass of water. "And I brought you some water!"

Lola just eyed the water before hesitating, catching Lana's attention. "Is something wrong?"

The diva shook her head and took the water as she remembered how she got into this situation in the first place.

 _A long time ago..._

Lola, looking notably exhausted and holding her throat, waited among the contestants as the judge got ready to say who was the winner. To say the contestants were unnerved by her presence would be... Well, kinda predictable. And understandable, but mostly predictable.

"And the winner is…"

Anticipation builds in the theatre. The twenty contestants stand arm-in-arm upon the hardwood stage. Their glittery dresses and beaming smiles shining through the dramatic darkness.

"Lola Loud!" The announcer, a young fair-skinned woman in a sparkly rose dress, declares, much to the excitement of a certain family waiting in the aisle.

"Yeah Lola!" A young, white-haired boy shouts, his voice cutting through the maelstrom of voices that had come to cheer.

Another person, a young woman dressed in a purple shirt and skirt pulls out a heavy metal guitar and begins to strum away at it. So Lola walked forth, took her trophy, and went forward to the microphone to give her speech.

"I... I'd like to-" Lola said, though she stopped when she noticed her voice was very raspy and... Almost inaudible. "I'd like to-"

And then, she basically fell silent. No matter how much she tried to speak, her voice was too weak to say anything.

 _Back at the present..._

The pageant diva took a sip of her glass of water as she pondered what to do next. But first, she had to get her siblings out of the room. So... She basically gestured them to do so.

"But what if you need us for something?!" Lana replied.

The girl just did the gesture again while giving her siblings an annoyed look.

With that said, Lincoln and Lana hesitantly left the room, with the tomboy glancing at Lana with worry before she left and closed the door. Now that she was alone, the diva took the time to look at her reflection in the mirror, all while she could only think of one thing:

" _Oh the irony, am I right?_ "


End file.
